A Heart without a Home
by C208 Driver
Summary: It's the year 2210, it has been twenty four years since the Reapers have been destroyed. The galaxy is still mending its wounds but the worst is behind them and lives are being rebuilt as some semblance of normal is returning. But for the daughter of the legendary war hero, finding her place is easier said than done. If home is where the heart is, what happens without a home?
1. Chapter 1

A Heart without a Home

Chapter 1

Madeline stood in line at the customs station like countless other people, the fact that she was human did not make her as conspicuous as one would normally think. Since the war had ended, there tended to be a much higher level of race inter mingling on homeworlds throughout the galaxy. This was all thanks to a man that she never met and events that she only heard in stories and even the stories were not widely shared.

"Name please." The officer at customs asked, a male turian in blue uniform.

"Madeline Shepard," the woman in question replied with a smile. "No relation," the turian had looked up with shock in his expression. That was a perk of her upbringing, she could read turian expressions like a book.

"Of course, Miss Shepard. May I inquire as to the reason for your visit to Cipritine?" The officer questioned as he typed out on his console.

"Just a little vacation, visiting a family friend." Madeline replied, knowing that this would satisfy the officer's question.

"Length of visit?" Another question she knew was coming.

"Only three days. Can't violate the three day rule." Madeline said with a smile.

"Three day rule?" The turian inquired with a puzzled expression.

"You can stay with relatives for a maximum of three days before you wear out your welcome. It is a law of the cosmos." Madeline joked with the customs officer as he finished filling out the form.

"Well, enjoy your time on Palaven. I trust you have taken precautions in regards to our sun?" The officer said as he handed back Madeline's identification.

"Yeah, I've got some Alliance gear waiting for me on the far side of customs." Madeline said as she was motioned through.

The Fedoran Memorial Spaceport was a large facility, with countless transports coming and going. The main arrivals area was particularly crowded, most of the crowd was turian but that didn't bother her even if her smaller size made it difficult to make it through the crush of people. As she passed through the large doors that lead to where families were waiting for loved ones, she spotted her family in the distance, they having spotted her as well. The people in question was a turian male in black and white casual garb and a quarian female standing beside him along with a male and female quarian adolescent and a pair of young turian boys and a turian female who was clearly no older than eight.

"Uncle Garrus, aunt Tali. It's good to see you again." Madeline said with a smile, first giving her uncle a big bear hug.

"Spirits your grip has sure improved." The turian grunted, "I see Alliance PT has paid off."

"It was a lot of work, uncle but worth it." Madeline said with a smile, she wasn't sure how it would be coming back home but her heart melted at the affection she was shown.

"Garrus would you let her go, I want to take a good look at my favorite niece." Tali said, and while Madeline was taller, she bowed her head to the quarian woman in respect.

"Good to see you too, aunt Tali." Madeline said, giving her a slightly less firm hug.

"Well, you've sure grown up into a beautiful woman," Tali said, causing Madeline to blush. "You have your father's eyes, and your mother's good looks."

"Please, not here." Madeline said, her face now beet red.

"Oh and your father's modesty. So, I guess we should get your bags." Tali said as they approached one of the baggage carousels. It was funny that in spite of all the technological achievements how some things stayed the same, it seemed that spaceports had inherited the same 'charm' as their airport predecessors.

"Those are mine right there." Madeline said, referring to a blue and white case as well as a green duffel bag came around the conveyor.

"Here I thought you got tough, Maddie but you're still…ooff." One of the older turian children began, standing next to Madeline.

"I may not be able to handle the turian sun without turning into an Atlantic lobster, but I can still take you down, Rexus." Madeline said with a slight laugh when she saw her quarian cousins trying to pick up the case.

"Keelah Shepard, we have a damn kitchen sink, you didn't need to pack your own." The quarian male gritted.

"Marsil, what did we tell you about embarrassing your cousin like that?" Tali said, putting her right hand on her hip.

"It's okay." Madeline said, using her biotics to lift the case of the carousel and place it on the ground before popping it open. Inside the case was her Alliance armor and her Wraith shotgun, along with a health supply of thermal clips.

"Damn Maddie, are you planning an invasion?" The quarian boy named Marsil said, looking inside the crate.

"Never hurts to be prepared." Madeline said as she began gearing up right there in the terminal. "Someone want to grab my duffel bag?" She said casually as she put on the pieces of her gear with little to no effort or time wasted. When it was all said and done, she put the shotgun on her low metallic clip in the small of her back and stowed the thermal clips in her waist ammo packs and then donned the helmet with a hiss and taking up her duffel bag on her shoulder.

"Impressive, you sure you didn't take a wrong turn and accidentally enlist in the wrong navy?" Garrus asked, "Because I know you would make even turian regulars look amateur in comparison."

"You sure know how to say the right things to a girl, uncle." Madeline said as their group headed for the exit, Marsil having no problem now that the case that held her armor was empty.

As they headed out into the bright sun, Madeline reminded herself why she had moved off the planet, her armor's cooling system kicked in immediately to compensate and her visor tinted almost immediately, forcing her to pause until her eyes adjusted to the low light. She was once again reminded why the only species that lived on the turian homeworld were turians and few others as the radiation on the planet forced any other species living here to 'do it quarian-style' or adapt a very nocturnal lifestyle.

The group arrived at their transport where Madeline's duffel bag and empty case were secured inside the rear hatch and they piled into the two skycars. "Madeline, would you mind driving the second car?"

"Sure uncle Garrus." Madeline said as she sat down in the driver's seat, Rexus having piled into the front right seat with her two other turian cousins behind her. In the other car, Garrus was driving with Tali beside him and the two quarian children in the back seat.

As the hatch of the skycar closed, Rexus looked at Madeline with concern. "Hey Maddie, can I drive?"

"You got your license yet?" Madeline said with a grin.

"No but I've been practicing with dad in the front seat and frankly, you driving scares us to death." Rexus said, his tone very serious.

"What? Come on, it's not that bad." Madeline dismissed as she started up the car.

"It is 'that bad'." Rexus said with air quotes. "I swear it has to be genetic with what the stories that dad told us, I've never seen anyone get so close to totaling a skycar."

"Well, T. You better make sure that five point harness is secure." Madeline smiled as the car lifted off and tore into traffic.

"Spirits, I'm going to kill you." Was the last thing Rexus said as the two cars joined the steam of craft streaking into the city.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You see it wasn't that bad, drama queen." Madeline scoffed as the skycar settled down on the stall in front of the house. The Vakarian home was set on the outskirts of the capital city on a large sweeping plain with a river running among a grove of trees in the back. One look at the house made it clear that it was not designed by a turian, the home was a two storey structure made of stonework material with soft contours and vibrant colors.

"Not bad? You do know that you exceeded the posted limit by at least ten percent and violated the safety margins for following and passing other cars." Rexus protested as the canopy of the car opened and he stepped out of the car in a very loud fashion.

"Hey, I got us here safe, didn't I?" Madeline replied as she stepped out of the driver's seat before making her way back to the luggage hatch.

"I don't know what you consider safe, but threading the needle on the primary traffic lane is not safe." Rexus shot back.

"Really bro, you're doing this now? She hasn't been home in six years and you're really going to spend that time whining and complaining about her driving?" Rexus' brother Tarum said as he helped Madeline pull the case and her duffel out of the luggage hatch. "I'm glad you're back, Maddie."

"Me too, kiddo." Madeline said, looking over at Rexus and Tarum's little sister who was looking up at her.

"Maddie are you going to be home long?" The young turian female said looking up at her with a look of hope in her eyes.

"Selna, I wish I could stay forever, but this is just a little trip. I have my responsibilities with the Alliance, I can't let my platoon down." Madeline said, kneeling down on one knee. "But I promise you this, I'll stay as long as I can." The young turian then hugged her for a moment before letting her go.

"Okay, we'll show you to your room." Selna said, her voice had wavered for a second but then returned to normal.

"You know how nice it is to be back, never realized how touchy feely my people are." Madeline said as she slung her duffel over her shoulder.

"Come on, you think you're not touchy feely?" Rexus asked, Madeline looking back at him.

"Watch yourself cousin, we're going to have a game of Shav Hastil. Then we'll see who will be the alpha and who will be crying like a little girl." Madeline replied and quickly put down her bag as the turain charged her.

It was sort of a strange dance as the two of them attempted to grapple each other on the front porch until Madeline hooked her foot behind Rexus and caused him to fall into the grass with Madeline pinning him. "Now where was I?" Madeline said, her voice up a few octaves and looking up before looking back down at her cousin. He may have been younger than her, but Madeline could tell he was getting stronger and it wouldn't be long before he would start winning their wrestling matches. "Oh right, say Auntie Madeline."

"Forget it, get off me." Rexus gritted and tried to throw her off.

"I got ways of making you sing, say it Rexus." Madeline taunted as she removed her helmet.

"No." Rexus gritted as he tried to throw her off again, almost succeeding.

"You asked for it." Madeline said as she pursed her full lips and began smothering kisses on his cheek and forehead.

"Eeew…levo cooties!" Selna piped up, watching the spectacle with her much more laid back brother, Tarum.

"Fine, Auntie Madeline." Rexus grumbled.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you, did you say you want more?" Madeline asked, pursing her lips in a mock threat.

"Auntie Madeline, Auntie Madeline!" Rexus said in a desperate hope to get her to stop.

"Don't forget it." Madeline replied, getting off of him and extending her hand down to the vanquished. It wouldn't be much longer before her secret weapon didn't work anymore, part of her missed seeing her cousins grow up and wished that she had chosen to take a job as a civilian instead of joining the military. But she was a Shepard, there has been a Shepard in the military since the Alliance was founded.

"Come on, let's go inside before I turn into a fried egg." Madeline said, picking up her helmet off the grass and shouldering her duffel bag. Tarum had already opened the front door and moved her empty case into 'her room' as the rest poured inside.

"Hey Rexus, when the others get here, let them know that I'm getting out of this gear and having a shower." Madeline said as she headed up the stairs and down the hallway that lead to the room that had always been her room. Setting the duffel bag down on the bed she looked around at everything here, there were so many memories.

Walking over to the dresser, she looked at the holo that was still rested against the mirror. The image was that of a large array of young people, the majority were turian, but there were also a few asari, krogan, salarians and one human in the picture. Madeline stood to the right side, holding a large six foot spear that was slightly taller than herself, she was the forward right on her school's Shav Hastil team. Those were some of the best times in her life, they were the best team on Palaven for their division and placed second overall in the young adult mixed race league at the Junior Galactic Games.

Leaving the holo alone, she looked at some of the other items in the room, in the partially opened closet was the red dress that she had worn on the evening of grad. While she didn't dance with anyone that night, she had a great time and it was worth every minute of it even if her date for the night had her out a few hours past curfew and she caught hell from aunt Tali. The next morning she had to sit through a very uncomfortable lecture about the risks of cross fluid contact between dextro and levo species, that was the last things she wanted to hear from the two people that had raised her and she vowed never again to do something like that so she would never again have to hear that lecture.

Sitting down on the bed, she looked to the books she had on her nightstand. The book in question was an old one with the simple title, 'Classic Human Poetry'. She rested the book on her lap, and allowed the smell to fill her senses as she opened the old book. It always opened to the same page, one with many wrinkles in it and writing scrawled into the margins. The poem was written by an unknown author and was only a few lines long.

_Come bitter rain_

_And wash from my heart_

_That saddest of all words: Home_

Madeline swallowed hard, reigning in her emotions as she opened her omni-tool to the pictures she had stored there. The only two pictures, they were that of her parents, her real parents. The man in the picture had short cropped and curly hair with blue eyes, and several scars on his face as well as a fair amount of stubble. The woman in the other picture had soft skin, dark brown flowing hair and nearly as dark eyes, these two people meant more to her than anyone else and yet she didn't even know them. Her father was John Alexander Shepard, he died ending the Great Galactic War and her mother, Ashley Madeline Shepard died when she was not even two years old. The doctor said it was a latent complication due to the element zero exposure and there was nothing that could be done.

Closing the omni-tool, she held the book close to her chest with her arms holding it tight as if she would lose it and never have it back if she loosened her grip. She knew her aunt and uncle loved her like one of their own, but she was not. None of her biological family had survived the war, leaving her feel like she had no place of her own. It was a problem that she kept to herself while growing up. Uncle Garrus had enough responsibilities with dealing with the rebuilding of Palaven and Aunt Tali had her own obligations with her own people as well.

"Hi mom, hey dad." Madeline spoke into the empty room as if they were there. She didn't know if there was an afterlife, but it still gave her comfort to speak as if they could hear her. "I did it, I survived the villa and got my N1 designator. There was an instructor there named Commander Vega, said he knew both of you from the war, started calling me Nina Loco for some reason. He helped me out by pushing me more than I thought I could handle, told me that the kid of a Shepard and a Williams doesn't know how to quit. So I stuck with it. They're letting me visit uncle Garrus and aunt Tali before I ship out, rumor says we're headed out on pacification runs into the Terminus. Just thought I would let you know, and hey, if it all goes sideways I'll be seeing you guys again real soon."

Releasing her iron grip on the book, she set it back down on the nightstand and stood up in the room, releasing the clasps on her armor. She didn't want to ruin this vacation for everyone just because she couldn't get things together. Standing in the undersuit, she opened her duffel bag and took a few items of clothing as well as a few other things and left the room, heading into the shower.

Madeline let the water run down her shoulders and back, the water relieving the tension in her muscles from the long transport ride. Looking down, she couldn't help but notice the few marks she had picked up from her time at 'the villa.' The training was brutal and she saw many of her classmates ring the bell but for her there was no giving up, she wanted to prove to everyone that she could do it. In a sense, she wanted to prove that she was a Shepard, the last Shepard.

Stepping out of the shower, she quickly toweled herself off and pulled on her cargo pants and shirt, looking forward to spending the night bumming around the house and just having a good time with family. As she walked back into her room, she noticed aunt Tali was standing there, she was not wearing her mask and her hood was pulled down. Over the years, her immune system had grown stronger and she could withstand up to an hour uncovered in the house. Yet what she noticed was not her aunt's uncovered head, but what was draped over her arm.

"I guess that getup means I won't be playing a pickup game in the backyard?" Madeline said, leaning against the wall in her bedroom.

"Since it is your first night back in town, Garrus has reservations for us at Hadria's Gardens." Tali announced, beaming with pride. "We missed so many birthdays, consider this catch-up."

"Okay." Was all that Madeline could muster, she really did not want to get dressed up tonight, but the look on her aunt's face was that she had been planning this for some time, including the black dress she held in her arms. So she would be a good girl and play along.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Darim Martis set down his skycar in front of Hadria's Gardens, the door opening with a hiss, he double-checked that the artist had redone his white clan markings in the proper manner from the sweeping white lines along his mandibles to the three white points on his brow and the flares beside his eyes that went back a bit. He was from the proud colony of Digeris and it felt good to wear them after being undercover and forced to walk around as a bareface until they got the intel they needed. In the end it paid off and they broke up the smuggling ring.

As he stepped out of the car, he was given a number and a valet whisked his car off to the parking lot. After paying the head valet, he went inside the establishment and walked up the wide flight of stairs to the second level. He looked down once again at his blue and black suit, and while it was adequate to meet the dress code requirements, he still felt out of place. It was curious as to why he got the call from Garrus Vakarian and wondered why he was called and why he was called here of all places.

Darim respected Commander Vakarian immensely as his actions after the war were considered significant and made him a turian of considerable note. Yet he did not have much direct contact with him outside of formal gatherings of the Hierarchy Military Police.

"Reservation please." A female turian with red markings asked as he approached the main entryway on the second floor.

"Vakarian." Darim stated as the woman looked down at her omni-tool.

"Ah, party of four." The hostess said and ushered him to follow her.

Darim's heels clicked along the glass floor as he looked down. The restaurant was built up over a large garden, the glass floor below allowed people to view the ambience below them and the night sky around them with glass walls. In fact, much of the restaurant was made of glass, giving it an open feel that made it expensive to maintain that in turn required a Primarch's ransom to eat here. Something else struck him, a party of four? Who else was meeting them here?

His question was answered as they reached the corner table where Garrus was sitting with his quarian wife. Darim knew she was a good person and as smart as they came, she may be raising a family but that did not speak against her intelligence. Perhaps they wanted their oldest to talk with him, he was getting to the age of mandatory service so perhaps they were helping him find out where he wanted to go with his career. These thoughts were pushed out of his mind as he reached the table.

"Mr. Vakarian. It's a pleasure." Darim nodded and looked to the quarian female. "Mrs. Vakarian, I trust you have been well."

"For crying out loud, Darim have a seat." Garrus said, gesturing to the empty chair.

Darim obliged and sat down, looking over to the empty chair, still wondering who their fourth party was. Looking over to the waiter who had come over, he placed his order and heard Tali clear her throat.

"Darim, are you happy in law enforcement?" Her posture and seating made it clear that she was trying to break the ice.

"As well as can be expected, I don't like some of our procedures but we are doing work that needs to be done so I am content." Darim responded when he heard someone approach behind him and a voice he had not heard in years.

"Uncle Garrus, you've got to be kidding me. Is this a setup?" The voice in question belonged to someone he had not seen in years. The last time he had seen Madeline Shepard was back in school, he was the captain of the team and she was one of his most powerful forwards. Yet when he looked back at her, he was not thinking about Shav Hastil or anything else from the past. The woman was far from what he remembered, her form while not turian with the typical human curves was carried with an authority and grace he had not seen when she was younger. The black dress she was wearing seemed to suit her well, the exposed arms and calves gave away that she had been training.

"This, not at all." Garrus rebuffed, "Darim is here with his friends and I just invited him over to say hello."

"You're a terrible liar, uncle." Madeline had said, taking her seat that was beside Darim.

"She's got you there." Tali couldn't help interject.

"However, I have a gut feeling that something like this was not his idea." Madeline continued and then looked over at Darim who was staring at her, he tried to shift his attention but was curious as to what she had been doing all this time. "Okay Darim, you're really freaking me out."

"Sorry Maddie but I was wondering if you've been out training, you look different from when you left. You look very fit." Darim blurted out, seeing her eyebrows furrow, her nose crinkle slightly. "Not that you weren't fit before, it's just I noticed your physique and I…spirits I'm just making this worse, aren't I?"

"Relax Darim, I get it." Madeline said with a reassuring smile. "You're a good friend and you're right, I have been training. Just got my N1 designation." Madeline explained to him. This was surprising news, he had heard of the famous 'N school' for humans, something that was on par with the best training facilities in Council space. Alliance soldiers were respected and N operatives more so. The thought was interrupted as he heard a fork clatter and noticed that Garrus was staring at Madeline.

"Madeline, why didn't you tell us?" Garrus said, sitting there, the gaze not breaking.

"I didn't?" Madeline said, her face seemed to go to a slight redder hue. "Sorry, I meant to tell both of you. I'm not an Alliance Vanguard with an N designation. Surprise."

"Madeline, that's great news! We have even more to celebrate." Tali interrupted.

"You got that right, too bad none of you will be alive to see it through." The new voice caused the group to look to the front entryway where a batarian in armor and carrying an Avenger rifle stood as he leveled the weapon at the group.

Darim reached for his sidearm, fully expecting to be injured from the incoming bullets yet just before the terrorist had opened up on them, he heard the telltale sign of biotics as a barrier formed around the group, the round ricocheting off the mass altering field. He looked over to see that Madeline had kicked out her chair and was now standing up with her hands extended and dark energy emanating from her palms.

"Way to think on your feet, Shepard." Garrus had replied, Darim looked back at him for a second. Why on Palaven had he referred to her by her last name?

"Garrus, how about we worry about the men shooting at us." Tali said, pulling over the table on its side and signalling for Darim to get to cover. This proved to be pointless as the batarian opened fire on the glass floor outside of the biotic field.

"Oh crap." Was all Garrus got out at the floor buckled and the four of them fell the eight feet to the garden below. Darim gritted in pain as he looked over to see that Madeline had crawled over to where the chairs and table had fallen and that she was opening her handbag.

"Maddie, may I ask what you…" Darim began and saw what she had been going for. In her hands she now held what looked like a black Carnifex with a long barrel. "Is that what I think it is?" His question was promptly answered when she leveled her weapon at the section of the glass floor where the batarian was standing and opened fire. The same thing happened to the batarian that had happened to them as he crashed through the floor. What he had not expected was that Madeline had disappeared in a blur of blue light only to appear as she collided with the batarian. Moments later, he heard the click of the weapon and knew it was the end of him.

"Uncle, I think you can put this to good use." Madeline jogged back to them, clearly looking a little winded and handed Garrus the batarian's Avenger.

"Sure thing, how is everyone? Anyone hurt?" Garrus said as he looked over at the others.

"You worry too much Vakarian, we're tougher than we look." Tali said as she set up the table on its side. "But I think we're just getting started."

Darim looked over to see that more terrorists were coming into the gardens from the lower access, one of them flying back with what was clearly a concussive shot. "I still have it." He heard Garrus give a triumphal shout.

The four of them moved into the hastily erected cover and began returning fire, Tali still had her omni-tool even though none of them had armor and were not properly kitted out. "So this must be a family tradition." Garrus said as he fired his Avenger at the mecs.

"What are you talking about Garrus?" Tali asked as she hit an enemy with an overload program that caused him to jerk in pain as Darim dropped him with two in the chest from his Predator.

"You know, how many times we were meant to have a relaxed time with Shepard and end up getting shot at instead. I think her parentage has been proven without a doubt." Garrus said as Madeline fired her weapon and dropped another hostile.

"At least she takes you to much nicer places to fight." Tali offered.

"Our first firefight in a garden instead of a strip joint. She sure has class, must come from her mother's side." Garrus said as he opened up on a large group of hostiles.

"Maddie, your family is insane." Darim gritted, amazed that they could be taking this so lightly.

"Reaper veteran, son. We're just getting warmed up. Tali, you up to showing these kids how…oh what was that charming expression that Javik used all the time? How we did this in our cycle?" Garrus said to his wife as he checked the status on his thermal clip.

"Whenever you're ready Garrus." Tali announced.

Darim was in awe as he watched the older turian and quarian break from cover. They moved in flawless coordination and seemed to support each other admirably, the quarian's drones and tech attacks forced the enemy out of cover and then Garrus dropped the exposed enemies. Very efficient indeed.

"Madeline! Thermal clip!" Darim heard Garrus yell and noticed that Maddie reached into her handbag and pulled out a clip, tossing it the ten meters or so to Garrus.

"What do you have in there?" Darim asked under the hail of gunfire.

"My piece and six thermal clips, why?" Madeline asked innocently as she flattened a pair of hostiles with a warp field.

"Six thermal clips? This is a restaurant!" Darim could not believe what he was hearing.

"She's a Shepard! I'm surprised she doesn't have a Locust tucked in her garter!" Tali shouted back to the pair in the original cover.

The firefight would have intensified had there not been the distinctive report of Vindicator battle rifles and the remaining hostiles fell to the ground. A group of humans entered the gardens in dark blue armor with an Alliance crest on the chest piece. "Hold your fire! Friendlies coming in, Alliance Rapid Response." The male voice with a sharp English accent stated.

The group lowered their weapons and stepped out of cover and approached the Alliance soldiers, still keeping them at low ready.

"When we got the call, I had feared that we were not on time. I am relieved that I was proven wrong, is anyone injured?" The man asked, removing his helmet and revealing dark skin and brush cut hair with light brown eyes.

"No injuries to speak of." Darim noticed that Madeline had picked up her bag from the ground and placed her weapon back inside as she approached the man. "Glad you guys got here when you did, it was getting pretty sporty."

"I assume you're Lieutenant Shepard. John Taylor, as I said, Alliance Rapid Response. We were cross-training Hierarchy forces when the call came in." The man said, extending his hand to Madeline.

Darim felt a pain in his gut when he noticed how John smiled at her and the smile that Maddie gave in return, he knew what this was but tried to tell himself that it was a reaction to combat stress.

"Any idea why they would want to come after you, ma'am?" The soldier asked.

"Any reason? Her last name might…." Garrus began, "Taylor as in Jacob Taylor?"

"Uh yeah, I guess we're not really strangers are we, Mr. Vakarian?" The soldier looked over at the elder turian.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Madeline asked, looking a little confused.

"Remember the stories I told you about your father going after the collectors and a man named Jacob Taylor? This is his son." Garrus explained.

"Um, I'm a little lost." Darim admitted.

"Normandy." Tali said, looking down at her omni-tool and then looked at the enemy soldiers.

"So, like I said, any reason that anyone would want Miss Shepard dead?" John asked again.

"You really didn't pay much attention to your old man, did you? Shepard's enemies are about as long as my arm, but most of them are not petty enough or stupid enough to come after his kid, given who his friends were. Seems one of them is, but we really should get somewhere safer." Garrus said and gestured for the door and the waiting vehicles.


End file.
